Want to vanish inside your kiss
by EvilSis
Summary: Yet another BB&Raven Oneshot. See what happens when Beast Boy confesses his feelings to Raven. Please R


**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

"I love you."

A silence hung heavy between them, it seemed to take the very air, neither one daring to breathe.

"Don't say that." Raven turned so that her back was now facing him. Taking in a deep lungful of air she tried to calm her erratic beating heart.

"Why not it's the truth, I love you." Each time Beast Boy said this he grew more and more confident. It was such a relief to get this finally in the open, to finally be able to tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure at first if he was doing the right thing, he had his doubts. But as soon as he had said the three magic words, he knew it was always going to lead to this.

Raven took another deep breath in and out. She turned back to face Beast Boy again. The cool breeze whipped at her face as she turned, tugging at her clock. As they stood on the roof of the tower, she could see the sky turn orange with the sun slowly setting behind him. This was almost romantic if it wasn't for one problem.

"I'm flattered Beast Boy but I can't love you." Raven said in her usual monotone voice, her face once again expressionless, even though her heart was still beating far faster then it should have been.

"You can't or you won't?" said Beast Boy.

Somehow Raven knew that Beast Boy wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"I can't love you. I can't love anyone. My powers –"

"Don't! Don't hide behind your powers all the time. You have a lot more control over them then you give yourself credit for" interrupted Beast Boy.

"That may be, but all love ever does is cause pain and heartache. You of all people should know that." This came out harsh and blunt, but Raven hadn't meant for all this. All Raven wanted was to let Beast Boy down gently.

Another silence hung between them again, each one staring the other one down. Raven's heart had returned to beating erratically again as she waited to see what Beast Boy would do next.

Slowly Beast Boy shifted his weight and a low heavy sigh escaped his lips. Just as Raven knew, Beast Boy also knew that this wasn't going to be easy. But he had come this far and he wasn't about to give up yet.

After what felt like eternity, Beast Boy softly spoke, "Your right."

Raven was taken aback by this seeming acceptance and how suddenly Beast Boy looked so sad standing in front of her, his eyes no longer even looking at her.

But before she could say anything, Beast Boy instantly changed back into standing confidently before her and holding her gaze once again.

"Yeah your right love hurts. So you think I should ignore my heart when I care for someone and just bury my feelings?" Beast Boy questioned, he was going to make her see sense even if it took all night.

"No of course not" answered Raven.

"Then why should you?!" At this Beast Boy seemed to grow frustrated. He turned away from her and swiftly kicked at the ground.

Raven couldn't answer. She just didn't know what to say. All she could so was watch as Beast Boy grew more passionate and yet more frustrated over it all.

Beast Boy looked over at the ocean horizon, the sun completely set and the stars slowly twinkling in the sky. He hadn't meant for it to be such an outburst, but he couldn't help it. He loved her with all his heart and all he wanted was for her to realise that she didn't need to hide her own feelings, whatever they were.

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy spoke softly still facing out to the horizon, "but I love you and that's not going to change. You're so strong and so incredible. I've never met anyone like you."

Slowly Beast Boy turned back to face Raven. Still she couldn't speak, she felt numb and rooted to the floor.

A smile gradually began to light up Beast Boy's face. "You know what I think? I think you can feel you're just too used to hiding it. You're a lot stronger then I am. I just can't deny my feelings, it's not me. Anyway I just wanted you to know how I felt."

There was no anger, no frustration, and no mockery in all that he had said, only love.

With one last smile Beast Boy began to walk away, heading back into the tower.

"I don't know how!" Raven spoke before she could stop herself, "I don't know how to feel anymore, it's been too long." Raven had no idea what was happening. She could feel her heart in her throat and still she couldn't move; she didn't dare.

Beast Boy turned back to face her again. A broad smile was on his face as he felt that they were finally getting somewhere. He didn't expect her to admit to him that she loved him, but if they finally opened up to one another maybe there was a chance she could fall in love with him someday. Maybe…

"Sure you do, you're just too used to keeping them inside. You can't be afraid to let them out sometimes." Beast Boy encouraged.

"Like you did in an outburst?" Raven said in her usual dry humour.

Beast Boy chuckled softly, relieved to see that Raven was at last beginning to relax more.

"No not in outbursts. Just don't be afraid to show when you're scared or sad. Everyone knows when you're angry but not when you're happy."

"I am happy."

"You know a great way to show people you're happy? Smile" Beast Boy enthused, his own smile never once faltering.

Slowly but gradually Raven allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It was small but it was there and to Beast Boy it seemed to light up the whole night sky.

"See that wasn't hard now was it?" said Beast Boy.

Raven had to admit it felt nice to be able to relax and Beast Boy's encouragement was helping. Still at the back of her mind she couldn't rid this tinge of doubt, that maybe she wasn't strong enough after all.

"It's just all my life I've had to keep my emotions under control, because it is just too dangerous with my powers" explained Raven. She spoke softly and slowly as she allowed herself to open up.

Beast Boy merely listened, loving her every second and wishing he could shout it to the heavens.

"I guess I've just been scared to let go. Scared of what might happen if I did" continued Raven. She could feel relief wash over her, like a great weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders.

"Well there's only one way to find out" said Beast Boy.

But before Raven could even register what he had said, he pulled Raven towards him and firmly pressed his lips on hers.

Raven froze, slowly registering what was happening. She was in shock, Beast Boy was kissing her! But what was more shocking was that Raven wasn't puling away! Raven closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She didn't know why she was letting Beast Boy kiss her or why she was kissing him back. All she knew was that she wanted to.

Slowly but reluctantly Beast Boy pulled away from Raven. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at what he just did. His head was in a spin, he couldn't get over it, especially Raven letting him kiss her. Did that mean something?

"See nothing blew up, nothing bad happened" Beast Boy softly spoke. He didn't care what happened now, the city could've blown up and he wouldn't even have noticed. He was on cloud nine.

In response to him, Raven gave Beast Boy a quick whack on the back of the head. Beast Boy was knocked back into reality and looked to see Raven with a much broader smile then before.

If Beast Boy thought Raven was beautiful before, he thought her a hundred times more beautiful now.


End file.
